Trio of Toys II
by skymaze
Summary: Sequel to Trio of Toys! After the event of Anzu and actually acquiring these troublesome dolls, Tsuna is faced with another problem and stuff happens. (Discontinued because it was killing me to write this crap, this sequel is awful compared to the original. SORRY MY FELLOW FRIENDS BUT I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE OF THIS.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: It's been a whole year! A YEAR! Time flies~  
I hope you all are doing well. Sorry for my lack of fan fics. D:  
I've decided I will continue, a sequel, for my most popular fic: Trio of Toys. Here's the prologue. Ahaha, I wish Tsuna best of luck this year with these dolls! If you haven't read Trio of Toys, go check it out before reading this. Annnnd enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna still was having trouble adjusting. The fact that Nana was fine with the three dolls staying with him still confused him. She cooked and cleaned and treated them like her own sons. She was very kind, and that was good, but Tsuna was still disturbed.

Having the three dolls around was incredibly stressful. He couldn't leave Hibari and Mukuro alone for two minutes, meaning that basically, they had to accompany him everywhere. Keeping them away from each other's throats was exhausting, and he got no alone time at all. Giotto was great though.

His behaviour was much more calm and sensible so Tsuna found himself relying on him a bit more. Thing is, though, _he was on a roster. _

Every week, each doll had their _turn _of Tsuna. That week was then Tsuna only belong to that one doll and no other could interfere with what happened at night. The whole situation was unfair. Reborn had set him up, he knew it.

His body couldn't take much more.

Tsuna was wedged between Hibari and Mukuo on the floor with Giotto sitting next to Hibari. They were all staring at the calendar. And to top it off, school was going to start, and Tsuna knew he couldn't leave them alone at house during school.

How _fantastic._

They were going to school with him now.


	2. To Namimori middle!

**A/N: First chapter here! Quick update for you all (and since the prologue was short). Hope you guys enjoy! XD *psst. Should I keep this T rated or...change the rating tad higher and add some smexytime? o-o READERS OPINION COUNTS soooo leave a review and I just might! ~ See ya'll next chapter!**

* * *

Something shadowed over his face. Tsuna dared to blink open his eyes from his sleep. It was morning, but it wasn't the sun he shielded his eyes from.

"Giotto?" Tsuna squealed. He rolled over and backed himself against his bed. The blond was straddling him.

"Good morning Tsuna," Giotto greeted with a dazzling smile. "How was your sleep?" Unfortunately, out of them, only Hibari needed to sleep. Giotto and Mukuro took pleasure in the night to do random things to him.

Tsuna ignored him and tried to get up. He failed to do so. "What are you doing?" Tsuna whined. He should be used to it by now, but he wasn't. "Please get off. What time is it?"

Then his bedroom door was thrown open. Two people fell in followed by grunts and a clattering sound. Hibari was on top of Mukuro, who had dropped a tray of breakfast foods.

"Get away from Tsuna," Hibari snarled, partially to Giotto and partially to Mukuro.

"Look what you made me do," Mukuro sighed from underneath him. Then he looked up at Tsuna from underneath Hibari and smiled. "Well don't you look flustered, Tsuna."

"I'm not!"

Tsuna swung his feet over and got up. "What's going on?"

Hibari had gotten off Mukuro in an instant and handed him something. "Don't show your chest to these perverts." He thrust Tsuna's uniform into his arms.

Wait, uniform?

"Ready for school, Tsuna?" Giotto asked from behind him. Tsuna whimpered. Of course school had arrived. He quickly shrugged into the shirt of his uniform to cover himself. Mukuro had stood up and had the tray in his arms.

"I apologise for Version 18's behaviour. He's made me spill your breakfast," he apologised. Mukuro smiled at him.

"Uh, it's fine," Tsuna said, looking at the floor. The carpet was littered with egg and orange juice. His stomach grumbled. Mukuro laughed. Tsuna blushed and tried to usher them outside of his room.

"I need to get changed," he said. "Please let me change for a second!"

"I'll stay," the three chorused.

Tsuna looked at them all. "Really."

"Really!"

"No!" Tsuna tried to push them out again. "Let me change alone!"

The door finally shut, closing off a wolf whistle. Tsuna sighed and crawled to his bed to get himself ready for the day. He had to enrol them to his school somehow. Giotto didn't even look like a student. No way today was going to be easy.

He took a deep breath when he was ready, and opened the door. He'd barely made it downstairs when he stopped in his tracks and stared.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun," his mum turned around and smiled warmly at him. But that wasn't what made him stop still and gape. All three of the dolls were shirtless, sides from Hibari, who Nana was pulling a vest on for him. "Could you help me dress them?"

Tsuna's eyes widened considerably. He pointed at Mukuro and Giotto who stood only in pants. "You two know how to dress yourselves!"

He remembered Mukuro saying that newer models wouldn't know, such as Hibari, but he thought those two were perfectly capable. Then a memory flashed into his mind. Yes, Giotto, he was capable of dressing himself. Tsuna grimaced at the memory of him wearing Nana's pyjamas.

"Tsuna, help your friends out," Nana scolded happily. "I have to get your lunches ready!" Then she flounced away.

Tsuna sweat dropped when all attention was turned to him.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna squeaked. "Yes?"

Hibari was actually the one who was getting his 'fun' with Tsuna that week. His eyes and behaviour never showed any excitement perhaps but his possessiveness only increased.

"Do not dress them," Hibari stated.

"Eh?"

Before Tsuna could say anything else, Hibari grabbed his elbow and pulled him outside.

"Wait a second! Hibari!"

"Where's your school?" Hibari demanded and continued pulling him along. "We'll go there earlier and you can show me around and enrol me in all your classes. The other two can figure it out themselves."

"Wait! The school is in the other direction!"

Hibari stopped. Tsuna finally had his arm free and took a moment to catch his breath. Being dragged around was never fun. He did wish Hibari would treat him gentler. He took a deep breath in and turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" Hibari asked, his dark eyes staring. Tsuna gulped the air he'd taken in and didn't reply. Hibari put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and continued staring. "Tell me if the other two hurt you."

Tsuna paused. It was _him _who had dragged him around the place.

"Tsuna!"

Turning, they saw Mukuro and Giotto running towards them, holding paper bags in their hands. They had their uniform on and Giotto had brought Tsuna's bag. From the corner of his eye, Tsuna saw Hibari frown. _So scary_.

"Here, I have your lunch and your bag," Giotto said when he approached them. Mukuro had a twinkle in his eye and laughed quietly to himself as Hibari checked the contents of the paper bag.

"Ah!" Tsuna looked at his watch. "We're going to be late!"

"Oh no, better start running!" Mukuro sang, grabbed Tsuna's hand, and pulled him into a run.

"Get back here!" Hibari ran after them with Giotto hot on his heels. Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!"


	3. Introductions

**A/N: I think my writing style has changed a bit. I'm a bit worried about it, haha. Hope you guys still enjoy! Here comes a bit of a complication and an opening for smut, ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT IT. I write for my readers and will change this to M if ya'll say you want it. ;P Otherwise this will stay T rated! ~ Next chapter may be a bit late depending on reviews from you guys. :3**

* * *

And so the three were in class now. Despite his efforts, Hibari was unable to keep the other two out of Tsuna's classes, and thus, the three were stuck together. Tsuna figured perhaps it was better that way, so he could at least attempt to keep an eye on them. Surprisingly enough, the three seemed to be eager to attend school with him.

It was morning then. Tsuna smiled happily at the sky. A good day today would be, assuming his comrades wouldn't mess it up. He turned back when the bell rang, and quickly gestured for the three to follow him.

"Where do you sit, Tsuna?" Giotto asked, walking over and giving Tsuna's hair a tousle.

"Giotto! Don't do that in public," Tsuna exclaimed, blushing, and rushing to his seat. "You're supposed to wait to be introduced! Wait outside and the teacher will help you."

Mukuro waved them over and finally Tsuna sighed. Thankfully Mukuro knew what was going on. He got comfortable in his chair when his homeroom teacher walked in followed by the remaining students.

"Today we have three transfer students," the teacher announced.

There was a murmur that spread around the class quickly.

"Girls? Are they cute?"

"Or could it be guys?"

"Are they family?"

"Three is a lot for this time of year."

The teacher waved his hand for the students to be quiet. Tsuna quickly got nervous. He probably should have told them what to say, or rather, what not to say. The sense of dread he got built up as the teacher opened the door. Too late. Hibari, Mukuro and Giotto strolled in.

The girls in the class sighed happily at the sight. The guys groaned.

Tsuna took the chance to look at them properly. Hibari seemed bored, uninterested and a bit annoyed. He stood there with his arms crossed and stared straight ahead. Mukuro was the opposite, smiling and waving to the girls who happily waved back. Tsuna frowned a bit. Giotto looked quite laid back and happy at the attention but he was stealing glances at Tsuna.

"Please, one by one introduce yourself," the teacher instructed.

Tsuna's anxiety came back and he swallowed. He did a quick prayer.

"Hibari," said Hibari. He paused.

"Please tell us about yourself?" the teacher pressed.

The skylark glanced at Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head rapidly. _Do not mention the doll part, pleeease. They can't know._

"I live in Namimori," he finished. He turned to the teacher who was blinking rapidly. "Where do I sit?"

The teacher adjusted his glasses and paused. Then he pointed to the empty seat near the back, two rows from Tsuna. Hibari visibly frowned and a chill spread through the room, but he moved and sat down.

"My name is Mukuro," Mukuro said with a sly smile. He surveyed the classroom as he spoke, his eyes never meeting Tsuna's. "I am Tsuna's friend and he is mine and I am his. I will not let any of you hurt him. I'm also a fantastic cook and love to cosplay!"

He did a short bow and walked over to the empty seat beside Tsuna. The entire class was staring at the brunette who sat in his seat, quite frankly, in awe. Mukuro winked at him once and turned to look at Giotto.

"I am Giotto. I was made in-"

He paused. "Born, I was born in Italy. I like food." He paused again and winced before shaking his head and standing up straighter. "I particularly favour sweets!"

The girls perked up to this.

"Please take care of me!"

And that was that and he sat down.

After class, Tsuna and the others were swarmed, even Hibari. There seemed to be some girls who liked Hibari's distant nature and constantly asked him about himself. Hibari sat in his seat, unable to move, gritting his teeth.

Then finally he stood up, slamming his hands to the table. "Do not touch me, do not speak to me and do not crowd around me!" With that, the crowd parted enough for him to storm away.

Mukuro and Giotto on the other hand were much better at socialising.

"Mukuro-san? Would you like to sit with me instead?" a pretty girl in their class asked. Mukuro smiled at her. He looked like a host when he took her hand.

"You're a beautiful girl," he said. The girl blushed and her friends nudged her and they chattered. Tsuna was looking at him, feeling a small pang. He then looked at Giotto, basically doing the same with the rest of the class, laughing along and getting along well.

Looked like Tsuna didn't have to worry about them. He paused, feeling a bit alone. He got up from his table. The boys in his class were questioning him about Mukuro's words but he left them and went to the roof of Namimori, not seeing that behind him, Mukuro and Giotto stared with a resigned expression as he left.

Tsuna pushed the door to the rooftop open and was greeted by a blast of air. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Hibari?"

Hibari was lying down with his arms crossed behind his head, staring at the sky. He craned his neck when he saw Tsuna.

"How did you get here?"

"Found it," Hibari replied. Tsuna approached him and sat down. There was momentary silence. Tsuna felt awkward.

"Tsuna?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you love me?" Hibari asked. Tsuna's eyes widened and he choked on his own reply.

"What?!"

"Do you?" Hibari sat up and looked at him. "What am I to you? A simple friend?" His eyes narrowed. "I remember what happened with _Anzu_." He said her name was hatred in his words. Tsuna was scared.

"I appreciate what you do and you," Hibari continued. He put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "Forgive me if you didn't want this, but I want to."

Then he leaned forward and put his lips on Tsuna's.

_Eh?_

Tsuna's eyes were wide open. Hibari's face was close to his and his eyes were closed. His eye lashes were long and his face was smooth. He was so human like. Every detail of his eyes, nose and lips. He could taste it. Tsuna could appreciate him but he was frozen in place. Then Hibari broke off.

"Stop treating us like friends, because that wasn't our purpose," Hibari said. Then he got up and walked away.


	4. Not just a companion

The bell rang and school ended. Tsuna was in shambles.

"Ah, I'm so tired," he sighed and stretched as he walked out the school gates.

"Today was fun," Mukuro said. Hibari remained silent.

"Eh? Where's Giotto?" Tsuna turned back.

"He joined the cooking club, he said," Mukuro replied. "He's staying back to sign up. He said to go on without him."

Tsuna bit his lip. They were getting really settled with this life. He wasn't sure if it was good or not. He wanted to let them have a normal life but Hibari's words were bothering him still. He turned and sighed again.

"Let's just go home and wait for him there," he said.

"Tsuna-kun," Mukuro said. Tsuna paused and turned, alert. "Did you ever end up reading the rest of the manual for us?"

_Right, they were still dolls. And he hadn't. _

"No?"

Mukuro cocked his head to the side. "Asides from our specific details, there's a general message for us all. I think you should go home and read it. The boxes are in the cupboard."

Tsuna nodded slowly. "Okay," he said, a sense of dread building up in him. He glanced at Hibari. The dark haired skylark simply stood there, looking at the ground with a frown.

They arrived home. Hibari and Mukuro decided to go to his room so Tsuna hurried downstairs to the cupboards.

"Ah, which one was he talking about?" Tsuna said to himself as he opened and closed each cupboard in turn. Then boxes tumbled out on top of him. "Ah!" He fell backwards as the boxes tumbled on him. He sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. He collected them and moved them to the side and closed the cupboard which they tumbled out from.

He flipped through and quickly found a manual. This was for Mukuro. He skimmed through to find the _general message._

"Here it is," Tsuna said happily. "General" was written in bold. He skipped through doll maintenance and the company sponsors and went to the frequently asked questions.

**_FAQ_**

**Can my doll be a companion?**

Yes, your doll may serve as a friend for a short period of time but because they were not designed to be simply friends, it is recommended to engage in other activities with it regularly in case of momentary lapses of loyalty.

**Can I wash my doll?**

No, it's not recommended to bathe your doll however the quality of it can be maintained by regularly wiping it with a damp cloth.

Tsuna cringed and kept reading.

**Can I have more than two?**

If that's your thing…it doesn't hurt? Or does it?

_Oh god, why, Tsuna thought. This company is the weirdest. _

He closed the manual with a sigh. He understood what Mukuro and Hibari meant. He wasn't treating them like they were meant to. He wasn't abusing them like the original owner, Anzu, had but he still was refraining from their sexual harassment– the best he could anyway.

_Is there no other way?_

But did Tsuna really mind? The three were very attractive, he had to admit it. Perhaps it was just wrong to him, to have _three _of them around. It felt wrong even if they didn't think so.

"Tsuna?"

He whipped around and found Mukuro and Hibari standing there, watching over his shoulder. He stood up hurriedly.

"What is it that's bothering you?" Mukuro inquired. His eyes glanced towards the manual Tsuna clutched and narrowed for a moment. "Tell me."

"Are you unsure about something?" Hibari said.

Tsuna felt cornered.

"Oh my."

Tsuna's mum appeared around the corner. "What are you boys doing around here? Oh, what are these boxes?"

"Nothing!" Tsuna said, hurrying to pick them up. Mukuro and Hibari helped him and they stashed it back into the cupboard. "Just felt out, nothing important."

His mum tilted her head. "Oh okay, where's Giotto?"

"He's at a club meeting," Mukuro said.

Tsuna's mum smiled and put on an apron. "You boys should go play upstairs; I have to begin preparing dinner!"

"Thanks!" Tsuna ran upstairs with the two behind him. The door closed. His curtains were still closed and the lights weren't on. It was hard to see in the room. Tsuna gulped and then took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, please feel free to do whatever you want with me!"

_It was his duty as the owner after all._

He had his eyes squeezed tight at the time, waiting. How much longer would he have to wait? The room was silent. Then Tsuna cracked open an eye and saw only Hibari was in the room. Tsuna was confused for a moment.

"Where's Mukuro?" he asked, looking around.

Hibari strode up to him, suddenly in his line of vision. "It is my week with you, is it not?"

Tsuna froze as Hibari wasted no time in putting him on his bed. His cold fingers had made their way up his shirt, stroking his chest as Hibari had him locked down underneath him. Hibari paused. He was crouching over Tsuna, hand under shirt, and staring right at the brunette.

"Tsuna," he breathed. "I'm so glad." Then he bent down and began kissing his neck. Not a breath did Tsuna feel come from him. Hibari felt like a human, moved and worked like a doll. Then his chain of thoughts were interrupted, Hibari's lips on his own.

* * *

**A/N: Not too explicit, YET! And it is indeed Hibari's turn, aha, but dw, the others will get theirs, OR WILL THEY? Jk. or not. Idk how this story will pan out, but expect to see the appearance of other KHR char's in doll form! Review please and the next chapter will be out soon !**


	5. First time

**A/N: Chapter five marks the beginning of M rated..ness! Hope I didn't do too awful in writing le smut scene. ;D ;D** **Please review and let me know how I did. o-o~ till next time!**

* * *

Tsuna gasped. His vision was hazy. All he was aware of was the touch. His skin burned as it felt like a predator invading his body. Hibari? He couldn't move. He was dizzy. With pleasure? Hibari's hands stroked up his chest. It tickled. His tongue drew lines all over him. His vision cleared just in time to see Hibari's eyes darken with lust.

His hands reached down. Tsuna suppressed sounds and squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't think. Hibari's cool hands played with the lower part of his body, fiddling with the zip of his pants.

"Tsuna," Hibari breathed. "Tsuna. Hey Tsuna."

?

Tsuna's eyes opened. What? Hibari was straddling him and looking at him with annoyance.

"Wait what happened?" Tsuna asked. He blinked.

"You passed out on me," Hibari said, eyes narrowed.

_Wait, what happened was a dream?_

"EH?"

Then he was aware he was half naked and Hibari was on top of him. His own body felt hot. He had _that _kind of dream about Hibari. Crud. The skylark was staring at him.

"You were making noises while you were unconscious," he told him. Tsuna flushed and tried to get up. He had to fix a _problem _he had _down there._ Then Hibari pushed his shoulders back down and Tsuna flopped back onto the bed.

"Wait, Hibari-san!"

Then he paused. Hibari-san? He never called him with the suffix _san _before. Hibari on the other hand, smirked.

"Oya? Not bad," he said. "Call me Hibari-san from now on, Tsuna."

"Wait! I need to go the bathroom!" Tsuna cried. He was flushed all over and he was starting to hurt. "Give me ten minutes, please!"

"Ten minutes to use the bathroom?" Hibari said. "You…wait…" He got up and glanced at Tsuna's pants. Tsuna grimaced and looked away. His dream had got him erect. _Shit. _Now Hibari knew. Tsuna glanced back and saw his companion with but a sly smile on his face.

"Let me fix that for you," Hibari said. Then he went down on Tsuna.

"Wait, Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried out, but his pants were already out of the picture. Hibari stroked him a few times and Tsuna gasped.

"Mm," Hibari mumbled as he continued to stroke. Tsuna bit his bottom lip. The bed creaked and the room grew hot. Tsuna couldn't help but gasp and wriggled under Hibari, whom continued to stroke him while staring at him in the eyes.

"Say my name, Tsuna," he told him. Tsuna had tears in his eyes.

"Hibari…san."

Hibari let go of him then he kissed him a few times. His mouth was _wet_, somehow. The design of these dolls… then Tsuna stopped thinking completely. Hibari kissed him repeatedly. His tongue explored Tsuna's mouth and left every part of him tingling.

"I'm trying to go slow, Tsuna," Hibari told him between kisses. Suddenly Tsuna didn't care. He pulled Hibari into him and kissed him back. Hibari's mouth was unresponsive for a moment, stunned. Then the two melted into each other. Tsuna was helped up. He dug his hands into Hibari's shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Tsuna didn't reply. He hugged Hibari as he was opened up by Hibari's fingers for a while, preparing him. Then he put it in without much warning and Tsuna cried out. Everything in the room to him was Hibari, sweat and pleasure. Like in his dream, his vision blurred. Hibari pushed himself into him and Tsuna accidently bit his tongue.

His nails dug into Hibari's back as he thrusted. Slow. Patient. Then they came together and Tsuna slunk down back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

_Hey I think they're done._

_Yeah, wasn't that kinda loud?_

Mukuro and Giotto were commentating from outside the door. Giotto was back. Tsuna covered his face with a pillow. Hibari pulled up his pants and opened the door.

Tsuna was aware of Hibari hissing at the other two and then there was some giggling. Tsuna stared at the pillow. His tears had dried. _It hurt. _He was still in awe of what he did and what had taken over him. His mother would be ashamed if she ever found out. Then Tsuna realised he probably had more of what just happened coming for him. Unsure of what to think, he pushed himself up slowly and sat up on his bed.

Hibari slammed the door and walked over. Tsuna grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Hibari asked. He picked up Tsuna's pants for him and chucked it over. "Get dressed. Dinner is soon." Then he left.

Tsuna was left, stunned. He had just gone back to normal just like that.

_Is there something wrong with me?_


	6. Intuition into reunion

**A/N: Aha I present another chapter. LOL. / idk. Umm. R & R? =3=**

* * *

Tsuna was a self-conscious boy. It didn't matter how many times he did it with Hibari, he was always left feeling insecure about his, say, _performance. _He'd always stalk off without another word after doing it. It was the worst, especially since the most recent time he'd done it with him it was his first time in months. It was different, say it was actually consensual, not forced upon him.

Tsuna paused, remembering how the dolls had decided to celebrate him saving them with a surprise gang bang. It was awful. Thinking about it made Tsuna wince.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up. His mother was looking at him from across the dinner table with curious eyes. "Oh, I'm okay," Tsuna confirmed, and began shoving rice down his throat. _Gotta act normal_. But he knew the dolls were definitely looking at him as well. He swallowed.

Tomorrow Hibari's week with him was over. Tsuna glanced sideways at the skylark who picked at his food. Next week would be with Mukuro, if Tsuna recalled. Hibari probably wasn't too happy about that, the two hated each other.

Tsuna finished his dinner. "Thanks for the food!" He raced upstairs, ignoring Reborn's chastising about leaving the dinner table that way. Reborn was barely showing up lately, only showing up for dinner. He wasn't there to help him this time, Tsuna knew. _Let the night go fast._

The next morning Tsuna woke up to someone shaking his shoulders, gently but urgently. Tsuna squinted as the early morning rays shone bright through his window. Giotto was leaning over him, shaking him.

"Giotto?" Tsuna looked around. "Mukuro?" Mukuro stood at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Am I late?" Tsuna cried, suddenly awake. "What time is it?"

"That's not important," Giotto said, getting off his bed. Tsuna threw off the covers, ready to get changed for school.

"Tsuna, where is Hibari?" Mukuro snapped from the doorway. Tsuna paused, midway to pulling on his pants.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, small lips parted in surprise. "He's not here?"

"No sign of him, Tsuna," Giotto said gently. "We've told mum that we're going to look for him."

_She's my mum_, Tsuna quickly got dressed into his favourite sweater and slipped into a pair of pants.

"Do you guys know where he might have gone?" Tsuna called out as he ran to his bathroom. There wasn't an answer so he poked his head out the bathroom, toothpaste foaming at the mouth.

Mukuro and Giotto were talking softly to each other. Tsuna, worried, rushed out the bathroom when he was done and grabbed the two by the wrist and ran out the door with them, calling out a quick goodbye to his mum.

"Let's go check with Anzu," Tsuna said, running ahead with Mukuro and Giotto in tow.

At that, Mukuro and Giotto dropped his hands.

"You're out of your mind," Mukuro said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna was offended. "Let's go check with her anyway, I feel like Hibari might have gone to her."

"Why would he go to _her_?" Mukuro challenged, eyes narrowed. Tsuna was taken aback. He seemed to be in a foul mood.

"I just feel it," Tsuna said, unsure himself. "Some intuition or something."

"This is such a bad idea," Mukuro sighed. Then he grabbed Tsuna's hand and stopped him from walking. Mukuro hailed a cab that almost drove by. "A faster method of transportation," Mukuro told him. They climbed in. Tsuna prayed one of them had money for the fare and was worried the entire trip that Giotto had to give instructions to the driver. Thankfully Giotto payed the driver and they got out.

"Your intuition is a bit questionable," Giotto told Tsuna as they approached the familiar building. "Never thought I'd see this building again."

"I wonder if Anzu is in good shape," Mukuro mumbled as they walked up the stairs in the building and found her door. So far, nothing unusual was happening. Tsuna chewed on his lip for a bit then knocked on her door and waited with the others.

"More visitors?" a voice came from inside, a loud one at that. "Anzu-sama, you sure are popular today."

That was followed by a few hushed whispers and the sound of glass breaking.

Then finally the door cracked open and the familiar woman stuck her head out. Ah, Anzu looked a fair bit older, everyone noted.

"You…" she said. She looked at Tsuna with contempt, then at Giotto and Mukuro with a frown on her face. Then the creases in her forehead disappeared and she opened the door wide open. "Come in," she said with resignation.

Tsuna had both eyebrows arched in surprise and Mukuro and Giotto helped push him into the apartment and the door closed behind them.

Inside was a wreck. The curtains appeared to be singed at the hems, the carpet had stains of wine spilt on it and some of the furniture was upturned. Tsuna gaped but his focus went quickly to the people in the room.

There were two other guys in the room.

"Let me introduce you to octopi or just octopus-head," Anzu said, gesturing at one of them. Tsuna recalled her bad taste in names with a grimace before looking at the guy. He had short cropped greyish-white hair and a scowl on his face he seemed to be reserving for Tsuna. He was dressed in a very bad boy manner to accompany his expression.

_Scary._

"And this one is Xanxus."

_Actually not a bad name, somehow, _Tsuna thought. He wondered why this Xanxus guy got a cool name. He looked also quite frightening, sitting on the living room chair with grandeur.

"Please, take a seat," Anzu said, and grabbed the three of them a chair each. She arranged it so they all faced each other in a circle. There was one chair unoccupied.

"Anzu, I actually have something to ask you," Tsuna began slowly. Then he paused when Hibari walked out of the corridor, looking like he was in mid-sentence before he also stopped in his tracks.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here?" he said.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise and hurt and beside him, Mukuro and Giotto both stood up.

"And what are _you?"_


	7. Unfortunate prospects

**A/N: HNNNG sorry about this being late. I'm in the middle of my assessment block at school and every subject is shoving tests down my throat -_-;; *cough* That kinda sounded a bit wrong. lol. Anyway. If this doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. Graaugghgh. HF.**

* * *

"Perhaps there is some miscommunication going on here," Anzu said happily. "Please, let me make some tea." Then she got up and left in a jovial manner.

Tsuna stared at Hibari. The group was completely silent until Anzu's return save for the occasional sighs from Giotto.

Anzu arrived with teacups and distributed them.

"Thank you," Tsuna said and accepted the cup, looking down at the floor. _What's going on? What's Hibari-san doing here? _Thinking about Hibari made Tsuna's face hot. He quickly sipped at his tea and grimaced when he burnt his tongue.

"So, shall we discuss?" Anzu said with a big smile. She appeared to be a different woman now, Tsuna noted.

Hibari stood up. "I am aware I belong to you, Tsuna," he began. Tsuna looked up. "But I am unsatisfied with things as how it is."

Tsuna felt a pang in his chest.

Mukuro stood up. "How selfish of you," he said. "How could you possibly be unsatisfied, especially considering as you've been getting Tsuna all to yourself, hm?"

"This is dumb," Giotto mumbled.

"That is not what I meant!" Hibari said. He pointed at Mukuro and Giotto. "Having you two here bothers me! Only one doll should be with their master! So I came to consult Anzu since she has had experience with dolls herself, that's all." Hibari's argument trailed off and he sat down and sipped his tea.

"I agree with Hibari!" Octopus head stood up in agreement. "Having Xanxus here is a bother!"

"Shut up," Xanxus muttered on his chair, eyes glaring above his teacup.

Tsuna shivered. _So much discord. _He put his cup down on the table.

"Then, Hibari-san, you're not satisfied with the system we have?" Tsuna asked with a calm expression on his face despite his rising heartbeat.

"To put it simply, I hate it that the other two are even here," Hibari stated with a glare. Tsuna felt himself shrink into his chair.

Then Giotto stood as well. "Do you not remember what we all went through before? And neither myself nor Mukuro can leave Tsuna either! Stop being selfish and consider our feelings."

Tsuna stared. Surely he didn't mean that he wanted to be away from him?

"Calm down everyone," Anzu said happily. "Octopus head please bring the snacks to the table as well."

"Roger!"

Anzu crossed her hands under her chin and leaned in. "So what will you all do? What about Tsuna?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Tsuna.

"I don't know…" Tsuna said softly. "We have a system…so that, uh, my friends will have their turn…" Tsuna trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Friends?" Anzu asked. "Surely you do not view them as your friends."

_Did she still treat the dolls as mere dolls and not equals?_

"I do view them as my friends though," Tsuna said, standing up, eyes narrowing. "They are my friends and I will help them with whatever they desire but I don't know what to do in this situation!"

"That's not the issue here," Anzu said, sighing. "You really need to do your research." Everyone in the room went quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"SNACKS!" The silver haired doll came running in, holding plates full of food. "Please do enjoy!" He happily set them down on the table, unaware of the atmosphere. Anzu ignored him.

"The company which manufactured these dolls only distributed one thousand dolls throughout Japan," Anzu began. "These are test runs. The test has been going on for a while; however, so naturally Mukuro and Giotto who were once used before are still part of these experimental thousand. The company sold these temporary copies to us consumers as the experimental batch."

Anzu addressed Tsuna. "But you didn't know this, did you?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari, then at Giotto and Mukuro. "Did you guys know about this?"

Xanxus from his seat muttered something unintelligible from his seat.

Hibari nodded. "Anzu was just telling me before you came."

"Never heard of it, only knew about my origins from the instruction manuals but never did research on the company," Mukuro said. Giotto nodded once. His blonde fringe tipped over his eyes.

"Anzu mentioned temporary, does that mean we will be taken away?" Giotto asked. Anzu cocked her head to the right.

"Not as much taken away as expected to be returned."

"And essentially all Hibari wants now is to be the only one with Tsuna until we all have to be returned?" Giotto said, voice rising in anger.

Hibari didn't look at Giotto. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"When?" Mukuro asked. Octopus head looked kind of upset throughout this entire thing, Tsuna noticed. He must really be dedicated to Anzu.

"In a week," Anzu said with a sigh. She brushed away a lock of brown hair. "So, what'll you people do? You all look quite attached. How pitiful." She stood up. "I have things to do so please take your leave."

With that, Octopus head stood up and ushered them out.

"Sorry! But its Anzu's wishes!" he said. He and Tsuna exchanged a momentary glance at each other before the door closed.

The four walked down the stairs and out of the building front door silently.

"In one week, you three have to leave?" Tsuna said. He closed his eyes for two seconds as they paused in the middle of the sidewalk. Tsuna breathed in. He looked at the sky. What would he do?

"Let's head home," Hibari said. "Sorry for causing so much trouble." Then he walked ahead. Mukuro and Giotto followed close by and Tsuna trailed behind. Days of loneliness were probably waiting for him soon.


End file.
